Nancy Drew (2019 character)
|appears in = Nancy Drew |debut = 1.01 Pilot |actor = Kennedy McMann Eden Summer Gilmore Emma Oliver |occupation = Amateur detective, waitress |titles = |status = Alive |family = Carson Drew Katherine Drew † Rosalind † |friends = |romances = Ned Nickerson Owen Marvin }} Nancy Drew is the lead character of The CW's Nancy Drew 2019 television series. She is portrayed by Kennedy McMann.Deadline, The CW Pilot Finds Its Nancy Drew In Kennedy McMann, Casts Leah Lewis, Sets Larry Teng To Direct, Melinda Hsu To Run. February 14, 2019. Character Character description from the official synopsis:KSite TV: Nancy Drew: Trailer For The CW’s New Mystery. May 16, 2019. :Nancy Drew (Kennedy McMann) is a brilliant teenage detective whose sense of self had come from solving mysteries in her hometown of Horseshoe Bay, Maine – until her mother’s untimely death derails Nancy’s college plans. Devastated by her mother’s passing, Nancy swears off crime-solving while crossing off the days until she can re-apply to college. But when a socialite is murdered, Nancy finds herself a prime suspect in the crime, along with a group of other teens present at the scene: Nancy’s nemesis from high school, George Fan (Leah Lewis); a rich girl with a mysterious past, Bess Marvin; Nancy’s secret boyfriend, Ned “Nick” Nickerson; and amiable burnout Ace. The five of them must team up to clear their own names – encountering emotional entanglements and even more mysteries along the way. Nancy’s reawakening brings her into conflict with her widowed father, Carson Drew, who is dating Detective Karen Hart. And, when a supernatural presence begins to haunt Nancy’s investigation, she discovers that the current crime has an astonishing connection to the long unsolved murder of a local girl. Whether the ghost is here to help, or hinder Nancy remains to be seen, but one thing’s for sure: Nancy’s going to have to unravel the clues from both the living and the dead to solve the crimes. History The trailer shows a cork board with various newspaper clippings about cases Nancy has previously solved, including: * "Local Detective Aids Police Hollow Oak Mystery Solved" (reference to The Message in the Hollow Oak) * "Stolen Horse Returned" * "Top Story: Girl Detective Uncovers Secrets of Pine Hill" (reference to The Phantom of Pine Hill) * "Horseshoe Bay's Own 'Girl Detective' Identifies Serial Arsonist Based on Clues from Decades-Old Livejournal Posts" * "Wooden Lady Missing From Ship: Young Detective Investigates Historical Relic" (reference to The Secret of the Wooden Lady) * "Kidnapping Plot Uncovered - Ivory Charm Key Evidence" (reference to The Mystery of the Ivory Charm) * "Daughter of Local Attorney Discovers Client's Missing Will in Antique Clock" (reference to The Secret of the Old Clock) Her first case and first time she became a detective when she was in 7th grade. She was 12 years old when a local girl was missing and solved the case. That is when she became an amateur sleuth. She was planning on going to college in Columbia. Her parents didn't want her become a amateur detective and even punished her for it. Just like when she solved a local boy mystery, but her Mom died of pancreatic cancer and when she stopped being a detective. She deferred college for a year and worked as a waitress in a diner. She had an estranged relationship with her father Carson when her mother died, but their relationship became to strained after she solved her first case in the 7th grade as Nancy started putting up walls. Trivia * In the novels her hometown is River Heights Illinois. In the CW series, her hometown is called Horseshoe Bay, Maine and Nancy's street is River Heights Drive. * The actress Eden Summer Gilmore who depicts Nancy as an preteen previously portrayed an younger Betty Cooper on Riverdale an character who's comparable to Nancy Drew by critics and viewers. Betty even herself is an fan of the Nancy Drew book series. * She took an course in Lip Reading which has helped her when she's too far away to eavesdrop on an conversation. Gallery NDB pilot Nancy.jpg Stream promo stair climb b.jpg Stream promo ned and nancy.jpg Stream promo stair climb a.jpg Stream promo nancy and dad.jpg Stream promo nancy investigates.jpg Stream promo funeral.jpg Nancy Drew 2019 square.png Poster nancy and lucy.jpg Poster Nancy Drew.jpg Poster climb stairs.jpg NCD KennedyMcMann.jpg Appearances Navigation References